Tie knot
by Morgane Lurker
Summary: The way Ellie does it, one wouldn't think she's just undoing a tie knot. Ellie/John


**Title: Tie knot**

**Summary: **The way Ellie does it, one wouldn't think she's just undoing a tie-knot.

**Genre: **General/Romance

**Pairing: **Ellie/John

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: **Sexual implications most of you wont raise your eyebrws at, and some languagef

* * *

"So why did you come here, if you can't muster even the _will_ to get laid?"

John, puffing on his second smoke since he showed up outside the succubus's door ten minutes earlier, threw a dejecting glance at the half-breed who loomed over the back support. The exorcist himself sat slumped back into the couch, disinterested and unwilling.

"Motherfucking please, Ellie… Because your place is closer".

"Ha, I doubt that's why. Call that cab driver buddy of yours and order him to pick you up. You can be lazy on your own couch just as well as on mine". She mussed his hair in passing. "Livingroom's for the living ones, Johnny-honey".

Constantine watched her sashay into the kitchen to pour something unearthly strong into a wine glass, and then drink it with an almost grotesque pleasure. She had looked hungrily at him when he arrived here half past midnight, and already her full attention had turned to the drink. The exorcist wasn't just ignored; he was completely and effortlessly forgotten.

Not that he minded, he had asked for peace and quiet. One would think an exorcist was be entitled to it after a day so hard and filled with work, only the couch beneath his frame kept him from dropping to the floor. A last smoke for the day and a glass of Jack Daniels before slipping into bed seemed the only appealing alternative right now.

But the clothes, where the hell would he begin to peel them off? The shoes? Or the belt? The coat? He scratched the skin under the shirt collar absent-mindedly while considering this question.

As if to answer it, a smooth arm slipped seductively around his shoulders.

"Let me help you out of tfhat suit".

Like Ellie would give him an offer he could refuse. She was difficult to say no to unless you made yourself impregnable to her "charming manners". Already the succubus played with the uppermost shirt button, like it was a toy top she only had to twist hard enough to make it rip and fly off. It would be no problem for someone who with her long nails alone had cut a decent cut in his expensive shirt the first time they jumped into bed together.

At the end of the day perhaps it didn't matter who of them unbuttoned his shirt as long as it got done.

"Okay, just do it" he grunted surly. Her lips curled up in an approving grin, the forked tongue ghosting over them for an eyeblink.

"Good. Let's start with…" Ellie's finger ran down his jaw and larynx, stopped to trace the hem of his neck tie. "This dog leash of yours. It looks uncomfy" she grinned, swaying slightly from side to side. Injudicious in a merry way? Only a false show. The half-breed was like a stingray, hypnotic when she slowly floated through her waters, only to suddenly turn and attack… He ground teeth when her lips instantly, vehemently clamped down on the nape of his neck, hot and moist. The kiss was lazy and heavy, a forked tongue tickling over the damp spot. John turned his face away. Tried to restrain himself from being affected by the attention to his neck, but couldn't soften the muscles that tensed and slackened like pieces of rope under the skin, responding to her touch.

She let out a hum against his neck, a deep tone that seemed to resonate through his body. A groan escaped the man, followed by a jackknife-like twitch of his neck and shoulder towards the fiery sensation. This was tickling, burning, static, a certainty with Ellie.

"Aha, I think he likes it…" the succubus murmured. John didn't reply. His hands tightened on his kneecaps, head drooping to the backrest as her fingers worked to loosen the knot of his tie. Occasionally they grazed across the skin above, coaxing noises out of him that made his throat vibrate under her lips. Finally the knot loosened, and the garment lashed him swiftly on the collarbone when she snatched it away, rousing him from the trance. Blinking hazily, the exorcist glanced down to discover that the uppermost shirt button already was unmade. Ellie leant back to the arm support, lighting a cigarette she had taken from his breast pocket. The succubus contemplated him in a way that was just as much considering herself; Pleased with having seduced Constantine, sworn enemy of Hell's kind, yet another time. Almost bored over how easy it was by now.

"Then it's just the rest of the clothes left".

* * *

A/N: I had this sitting on my laptop, and decided to finish it to get some work off my back. And as you probably can tell, I put most effort into the tie-knot part.

Anyways, reviews and constructive criticism are very welcome!


End file.
